


anger

by cookie_little_monster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pero no hacen nada, angry johhny, johnny es el hermano mayor de mark, mas bien que los dos estan enamorados, más o menos, no de sangre, pero cuida a mark como su hermano pequeño, y lo saben, y yuta es maravilloso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: Nadie era capaz de enfrentarse a Johnny cuando se enfadaba.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	anger

Empezó como un día cualquiera, se habían levantado con tranquilidad y habían ido a ensayar la nueva coreografía. 

El coreógrafo avisó desde el principio que iba a ser uno de los bailes más difíciles hasta el momento. Escucharon el sonoro quejido de Jungwoo al fondo pero el coreógrafo lo ignoró completamente, aunque lo escucharon murmurar por lo bajo lo vagos que eran los jóvenes de esa generación. 

Empezaron a aprender el baile y todo iba bien hasta llegar al estribillo. No era tan difícil pero estaba ese paso, ese maldito paso que por más que practicara a Johnny seguía sin salirle.

Después de un par de horas el coreógrafo les dijo que podían irse pero el americano se negó, alegando que no se iría hasta que le saliese. El resto decidieron quedarse más tiempo para que el mayor no se quedase solo hasta la madrugada. 

Pasó una hora y media la mayoría de miembros estaban en el suelo descansando mientras que Johnny,cada vez más cabreado, seguía practicando ese maldito paso. Por más tiempo que pasaba y más cansado se notaba seguía sin dejar de practicar con la misma intensidad. La manecilla del reloj ya había pasado de la medianoche pero eso no le quitaba fuerzas. 

Yuta empezó a hacer aspavientos para llamar la atención de sus compañeros de grupo, cuando recibió la atención apuntó con descaro la cara de John. Este tenía la mandibula apretada, respiraba con fuerza y paseaba la lengua por sus mejillas en su clara señal de "te acercas y te mato". Todos habían registrado los gestos del mayor para saber cómo reaccionar: agachaba la cabeza y se quedaba callado al estar triste; apartaba la mirada estando avergonzado; mordía sus labios al estar nervioso; y la más importante, paseaba la lengua por las mejillas al estar tremendamente celoso o estar muy cabreado. Hasta el staff sabía que cuando el mayor estaba así no había que molestarlo, ni siquiera acercarse; era raro que el moreno se enfadase pero cuando lo hacía era mejor apartarse. 

Por eso todos se alarmaron cuando vieron al pequeño tailandés levantarse sin temor alguno y hacercarse a Johnny para ayudarlo. Ten únicamente le puso una mano en el corazón y le sonrió con tranquilidad, Taeyong fue a levantarse para salvarlo de la ira del menor pero Jaehyun lo cogió de la mano y lo volvió a sentar a su lado, evitando que él recibiera la ira del moreno. 

Contrario a lo que pensaron que pasaría, Johnny solo siguió con el ceño fruncido, disfrutando del toque del más bajo. 

Ten se giró y sonriéndole a todos les dijo con calma:

\- Fuera, yo me quedo ayudando a Johnny - vió como Taeyong iba a replicar así que siguió hablando - No te quejes y hacedme caso por una vez, aprovechad para ducharos que apestáis. Me quedaré solo un rato más y nos iremos. 

Taeyong, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Yuta, Mark, Haechan y Doyoung salieron con temor de dejar a Ten con un Johnny tan cabreado pero obedecieron. 

\- ¿Hemos hecho bien? - preguntó preocupado Taeyong. 

\- No les a pasar nada - Jaehyun trató de quitarle peso a la situación con un gesto de mano. 

Fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios a ducharse y a dormir todo lo que pudieran. Taeyong seguía preocupado pero en cuanto Haechan empezó a quejarse y a lloriquear, su mente se colocó en otra cosa. 

No escucharon ni cuando llegaron ni nada, solo vieron como a la mañana siguiente Ten salía de la habitación del americano. Ambos extranjeros eran muy amigos pero hacía años que no dormían juntos así que no fue extraño que todos lo analizasen cuando salió cojeando ligeramente de la habitación del más alto. 

Doyoung lo vió hacer una mueca al sentarse en la mesa de la cocina junto al resto y decidió intervenir. 

\- Cuéntame qué pasó cuando nos fuimos - dijo mientras le servía un café caliente al menor -, aunque creo que ya lo sé. 

\- Nada, estuvimos practicando un rato más y luego nos vinimos a dormir - trató de simplificar el pelinegro bebiendo de su taza. 

A Donghyuck le entró una risa tremenda y Mark tuvo que darle palmaditas en la espalda para que no se ahogara con la tos que le entró. 

\- ¿Bien? - preguntó el rapero una vez la tos se pasó. 

\- Perdón, perdón - replicó aún con una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara. 

\- Sí, creo que eso resume bastante bien la reacción de todos ante esa mentira - simplificó Doyoung. 

\- ¡No es una mentira! - farfulló el pelinegro algo nervioso. 

\- No puedes ni andar bien - susurró Yuta, aunque fue escuchado por todos en la mesa. 

\- Tropecé y me he hecho daño en el tobillo - habló evitando la mirada de todos, sonrojado hasta las orejas. 

Los presentes se hicieron los locos, dejando que al tailandés bastante rojo, y pasaron a otro tema. Charlaron sobre el nuevo anime que se estaba viendo Yuta, la película nueva que había visto anunciada Mark y quería ver, lo mucho que Donghyuck odiaba las matemáticas y sobre cómo Mark moriría por no dormir. 

Era un ambiente agradable y ameno que se corto en cuanto el americano entró en la cocina. Johnny, sin inmutarse dejó un beso en la cabeza a Ten y fue a servirse un café, revolviéndole el pelo al canadiense en el camino. 

Al ver el buen humor del recién llegado se tranquilizaron un poco, pues casi esperaban un ataque de ira, y siguieron hablando de todo y de nada. 

\- Gracias por soportarme anoche - habló Johnny una vez se hubo sentado en la mesa junto a Ten. 

\- Las veces que hagan falta - el tailandés sonrió de medio lado con genuina felicidad -, para eso están los amigos. 

\- Puede que no quiera que seamos solo amigos - susurró esta vez el americano en el oído del más bajo con tono seductor. 

\- Puede que antes tengas que enfadarte más veces - respondió el pelinegro de forma desafiante pero sexy. 

Después el pelinegro se levantó, café en mano, y salió de la cocina balanceando suavemente las caderas y dejando a un Johnny embobado detrás. 

Y puede que desde entonces los miembros busquen enfadar de vez en cuando al americano y que su buen amigo lo calme. 

Solo un empujoncito en la relación de esos dos, es para que se den cuenta de lo que sienten antes de San Valentín decía el japonés. 

O puede que Yuta le apostase dinero a Lucas sobre cuándo acabarían juntos y no quiere perder.


End file.
